Surai's Memoirs- Breakout
(Continuation of the last episode) (Next day) (Scene is Surai’s house in the family room) Yammi: What’s taking mom so long to get back.. I’m bored and I want to go to the mall Furea: Girls and the mall.. What do girls do at the mall? Get their hair and nails done? Yammi: Exactly. Furea: I don’t understand it.. (Turns on the TV) O.O POKEMON! Yammi: Boys and their TV shows.. News Reporter: WE INTEREPT THIS REGULAR SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A SPECIAL NEWS REPORT. Furea: AWWW MAN. Reporter: THIS JUST IN. SURAI IS ARRESTED FOR DTP AND BATTERY. Yammi and Furea: WUUUT? Reporter: YESTERDAY, AFTER HER APPEARANCE ON BOBBY, SHE VICIOUSLY ATTACKED BOBBY, SENDING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WITH SITCHES AND A NEW GLUE-IN. Yammi: Wait, guys can get a glue-in? Furea: This is brand new information! Reporter: WE ARE DOWNTOWN AT THE JAIL CENTER, INTERVIEWING SURAI. Surai: I DON’T WANNA BE HERE (Starts crying) THE WOMEN BULLY ME, IT SMELLS, AND THE FOOD IS POOR QUALITY.. Reporter: THIS IS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY. GOODNIGHT! Surai: But its daytime- Reporter: SHUT UP. (TV switches back to Pokemon) Furea: POKEMON! Yammi: We have to break mom out. Furea: How? Yammi: By driving down there, distracting the guards, and bust mom out of that cell. Furea: It sounds like you thought about this.. Yammi: Just now. Furea: But how are we gonna get there? Yammi: I’ll drive. :D Furea: But you don’t have your license.. Yammi: I have my Temps so that should be good enough. Lets hurry up so I can come back and watch the Kardashians. (Yammi grabs the car keys and they both approach the door, about to open it) Blackout: HEY (Yammi and Furea freeze at the door) Blackout: Where do you think you’re going? Furea: To break m- (Yammi covers FUrea’s mouth) Yammi: We’re going to.. wash the car.. at the… car wash.. Yeah that! (Blackout stares at the children) Blackout: Okay! (He hands them both 25 dollars) Have fun! Yammi & Furea: Okay! (They rush to the car) Furea: That was close.. (Yammi starts the car and begins driving Downtown) Furea: Are you sure you can drive? Yammi: If you see my video game skills, I’m a good driver. Furea: But when we race, you can in last place.. Yammi: NEVER MIND THAT. (Turns up the radio, and Pretty Girls by Britney Spears starts playing) OMG THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG. Furea: Oh gosh.. Here we go.. Yammi: ALL AROUND THE WORLD, PRETTY GIRLS (Meanwhile at Jail) Muscular Woman: (Yells at Surai) GIMME YOUR LUNCH MONEY. Surai: The lunch here is free, otherwise, I would be eating Chipotle instead of this piece of s***. Woman: I SAID GIMME YOUR LUNCH MONEY. Surai: I DON’T HAVE ANY MONEY ON ME. (Surai and the Muscular Woman starts fighting) (Yammi parks in a parking spot) Furea: Okay, you’re not driving home.. You ALMOST got us killed.. Yammi: Keyword, almost.. Furea: Whatever.. What’s the plan. Yammi: I don’t really have a plan.. Furea: WUUUT. IT THOUGHT YOU DID. Yammi: Well, let’s just wing it. (Yammi & Furea walk into the jail’s front desk) Receptionist: How may I help you? Yammi: Yes, we’re here to visit our mom, Surai. Receptionist: Okay, you’ll get one face-to-face talk, 20 minutes maximum. (A guard escorts Yammi & Furea to the call area) Furea: (Whispers to Yammi) See those keys? Yammi: Yeah. (Furea walks a little faster and quietly grabs the keys from the guard’s belt loop and puts it in his pocket) Guard: Okay, you’ll be stationed at windows #3. Your mom will meet you on the other side in a couple of minutes. Yammi & Furea: Alright. (Minutes later) (Surai is at window #3) Surai: HELP ME GET OUT.. THIS PLACE STINKS AND I CAN’T SHOWER ALONE. DX Yammi: Don’t worry mom. (Whispers) We’re breaking you out. (Winks) Surai: How? Yammi: You’ll see. (Winks at Furea) Furea: Ok. (Tries the first on the ring and tries to unlock the door that leads to the cells) Yammi: (Gets up and grabs a microphone) OKAY GUYS. I’MMA NEED EVERYONE TO STAND UP AND SING ALONG IF YOU KNOW THE SONG. (Everyone looks at Yammi) Yammi: HEY. DON’T YOU THAT ITS ALWAYS THE SAME. FROM AUSTRILA ‘ROUND TO LA. YOU CAN BET WHEREVER THE GIRLS GO BOYS FOLLOW. (Everyone starts dancing) Furea: (Still trying to get the door open) Yammi: GIRLS ROLL UP. Everybody: WINDOWS ROLL DOWN. Yammi: EYES ON US. Everybody: JAWS ON THE GROUND. Yammi: WATCH THEM GO. Everybody: IT’S JUST SO FUNNY Yammi: LIKE BEES TO THE HONEY. Everybody: ALL AROUND THE WORLD, PRETTY GIRLS. Furea: (Gets the door open) I GOT IT. C’MON MOM. Surai: YAY. (Walks out of the door and goes through the back door to the car) Yammi: (Dances) WE’RE JUST SO PRETTY! (Song ends) (Everyone claps) Yammi: THANK YOU GUYS. I GOTTA GO KTHXBAI (Runs out of the front door to the car) Furea: YAY. WE GOT OUR MOM BACK. Surai: Thanks you guys. Now who wants CHIPOTLE? Yammi & Furea: MEEE. Surai: Okay (drives to Chipotle and turns up the radio) Furea: Oh no.. Surai & Yammi: ITS OUR SONG (They scream loudly) Furea: Girls.. Surai & Yammi: ALL AROUND THE WORLD PRETTY GIRLS. (The episode ends with Surai driving to Chipotle while singing Pretty Girls with her daughter Yammi)